Star Wars: Dark Remnants
by Zachery Lawshe
Summary: Book 1: In the Depth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Efforts

Location: Republic Fleet, "The Heart of the Sun"

"NEXT!" Nyerdoyalt woke up in a daze and walked over to the screening area. The Machine Beeped and checked all of his physical statistics. "All right, 2.01 Meters tall, Blood type A-, yellow eyes, and blond hair. Ok soldier, any hereditary diseases we should know about?" The solider behind the screen asked. Nyerdoyaly stood there in silent and thought for a moment and then replied with, "No, no known hereditary diseases." Nyerdoyalt knew he was lying when he said that because before he was abandoned on Coruscant by his father, he heard that his entire family suffers from Temporal blindness on his father's side. Just as Nyerdoyalt was waiting for the screener to Send him off he had flashbacks of his childhood back on the Capital.

It was a long and harsh life, one of mischievous pranks, stealing, and smuggling in order to survive in the underworld. Although Nyerdoyalt wasn't the only one in the same boat, as it was his friend on Coruscant that talked him into doing these deeds in order to survive. The name of his friend's was Aldyles Dohinga. After several years of getting credits from the small criminal activity, Nyerdoyalt saw the opportunity for the both of them to succeed.

Location: Coruscant, Lower City

A few weeks ago…

"You want us to join the military?" Aldyles asked as if in disbelief. "Why not? We'd have enough food to help the other Orphans, we could do something about the poverty down here!" Nyerdoyalt said in excitement. However, Aldyles didn't look on it to lightly and said, "You want us to join a military, that have failed to do anything about the state the lower levels are? You think they care?" "Just think, if we're in the military, we'll be able to start the efforts of building a better state for the lower levels! We could save these guys!" Nyerdoyalt said pointing to the group of orphans playing in the corner. "I hate to break this to you Nyerdoyalt, but the military won't do a damn thing about the state of this dump, they don't care what happens to the orphans, or the homeless, or the Hungry! If I want to help them, I'll help them in my way, but I'm not going to do so under the flag of a dying republic!" Aldyles screamed at the top of his lungs and started to walk off. The Aldyles looked behind him and said, "Oh and Nyerdoyalt… good luck trying to get them to listen, but as I told you, they won't do a damn thing about the lower levels… no matter what you say." and then continued to walk off.

Location: "Heart of the Sun"

Present

"NEXT!" The screener called out and Nyerdoyalt walked down the hall to the training wing of the Dreadnaught. "I'll show you Aldyles… I can save those kids…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mess Hall

Location: Republic Fleet, _Heart of the Sun, _Training Wing

"Ok men, you all signed up with the republic for your own reasons. It could be to protect your friends and loved ones, it could be your loyalty to the Republic, or it could be for personal gain. HOWEVER! Those things you are fighting for are what will keep you alive. You will see men mangled, ripped apart… and even Impaled! You may suffer one of these same effects from battle, maybe even all three. So if you can't handle it…" The Blast doors immediately Opened leading to an elevator to the main floor, "YOU CAN WALK RIGHT OUT THOSE DOORS RIGHT NOW!" The Admiral shouted. To his surprise no one took up the offer to leave from a point of no return. Then he started walking in front of the recruits foot before the other and then stopped to stare at one of the weakest recruit there. He then said to him, "Your leg torn from your body, and eye ripped out of it's socket… a lightsaber through your gullet." The recruit just stood straight ahead with no fear on his face, but his eyes told other wise, and unfortunately the Sergeant saw this and used this in order to get the recruit out of there. The Sergeant walked up to the monitor on the other side of the room and played security recording showing an Imperial Assault on a small Republic Troop Transport. The footage was not pleasant, as it showed things so bad you'd expect the recruits to lose their lunch. However the rest of the recruits were acting, this one just stood there, still with fear in his eye, but not moving a single muscle other then his eyelids. Nyerdoyalt saw this in the recruit as the recruit took the mental abuse of being shown all of this.

The Admiral walked back up to the recruit and looked him dead in the eye. The admiral smirked and then walked back to the Monitor. "Ok Recruits, I guess now is the time to start your training. After that video I'm sure your all are ready for a training simulation." Nyerdoyalt and the other recruits were confused, and looked at each other wondering what was going on. The Admiral then continued, "Oh don't worry, the blasters will be set to stun… well, during _THIS_ simulation." The Admiral then walked out heading to his quarters.

Location: Republic Fleet, _Heart of the Sun_, Mess Hall

Nyerdoyalt was walking with his tray to the table which he and his group was assigned. Once getting there, he over heard one of the others talking, "What is with that kid? It was like he wasn't even human!" One of the recruits asked. Another then turned around and replied with, "You saw us, we were all just horrified at that damn holo-recording! How can one stand such a sight?" Another said. Just then the same recruit from earlier walked to the table at his seat and was eating his soup quietly. Just then one of the recruits from the other another group walked behind him and knocked his head into the soup. "Freak…" The Rodian called out in his native language. The kid lifted up his head and wiped off his face with his sleeve. He then stood up and left to go throw out his food and returned to the same spot only to have his head knocked into the metal table this time leaving a cut on his forehead. Nyerdoyalt saw this and walked to the disposal to throw out his tray. But instead of returning to his seat he tapped the should of the Rodian, and as he turned, Nyerdoyalt threw a punch knocking the man into one of the table with the group opposite of Nyerdoyalt's. Two of the guys from Nyerdoyalt's group got up and helped the kid to the Med Center on the ship. Just as the Rodian was getting up, Nyerdoyalt grabbed him by the shirt and quickly glanced at the nameplate on the Rodian's shirt, Fer'get. Nyerdoyalt then looked Fer'get in the eye and then said in an angry tone, "If your brave enough to pick on a kid, then pick on me. Huh?" Nyerdoyalt then put Fer'get on the floor allowing him to get onto his feet. Fer'get then threw a punch at Nyerdoyalt who then moved out of the way and grabbed his arm by the wrist and twisting it. Fer'get screamed in pain and pulled his arm away and then threw another punch with his other arm but Nyerdoyalt ducked and then started a series of punches in Fer'get's torso. Nyerdoyalt threw one last punch, but before it could hit Fer'get's face, the punch was stopped by a trooper in White and red armor, throwing the stunned Nyerdoyalt to the floor, with the Rodian doing the same, instead he fell due to the amount of pain he was in. Nyerdoyalt was then knocked unconscious by the butt of a rifle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Quick Chapter

Author's Note: I got lazy here, and I need to play more SWTOR a bit more in order to touch up on my trooper and the "Other Guy" that won't be revealed until chapter 4 or 5 where I plan to skip ahead to a certain point, or who knows, I'll go to a flashback chapter... why would you wonder? I'm just as confused as you asking these questions. Oh and Choice will be featured soon leading to a Lightside/Darkside thing like in the Old Republic, however ever 3 chapters I'll tally up their Lightside/Darkside "Points" Like in ToR and there will be a total of three Endings depending on choices YOU MAKE! And the other guy will get his own starting Chapters. I won't include the Counter here, but I might at the end of these Chapter Sequence (As I will call it, around chapter 6) which will really affect how Nyerdoyalt's Attitude towards certain things are. And the choices will not give you insight on how it affects the counter and I will notify you guys IN A CHAPTER about you voting on the choice, so choose wisely. And please note, these choices are voted on by ALL readers. Good Luck!

* * *

Location: _Heart of the Star_, Overseer's Office

"So, let me get this straight…" the Overseer said followed by a disappointed sigh. "You were defending a fellow recruit which Fer'get supposedly was bullying and harassing?" Nyerdoyalt was quiet up until that point and then said as calmly as he could, "Yes sir, this rodian slammed the kid's head into his own soup, and then the metal table clearly disrespecting Article 75 B which clearly states, 'Unless suspected of treason or war crimes, harming or maiming your fellow men can be punished to the fullest extent of Republic Marshal Law.' And if you don't believe me, we have the kid in the med bay dealing with a concussion and trauma to the frontal lobe of his head." The Overseer paused and looked at Nyerdoyalt, smiled, got up, paced in front of them, and then said, "I like on how you actually read the WHOLE soldier manual. Now then, what does Article 75 C State since you read the Article." Nyerdoyalt stood at attention and then said, "'Article 75 C States that Absolutely no harm is to come to those who are fellow troopers that are Harassing your fellow man. This part is void should the harassed individual be in mortal danger.' But sir, that kid's life was in danger. He is currently in the Med Bay suffering from severe head trauma and Probably blood loss." The Overseer turned and faced his wall, took a deep breath in and then continued to stare at the wall of his greatest achievements and awards.

Fer'get then said in a hurry, "If I were to harm this kid, it was just a playful moment…"

Nyerdoyalt then, shocked, tried to remain quiet as he knew what was about to happen. "Private Nyerdoyalt, you may head back to your quarters…" The Overseer said in a calm, but angry voice. As soon as Nyerdoyalt left the Office and the blast doors closed, he could here the screaming of the now angry Overseer. Wishing to avoid anymore trouble, he made his way down to the med lab to check on the Recruit.


End file.
